Gumi has no twin
by SmileGirlsRovva
Summary: aku melihat Gumi menyendiri. aku akan membuat kembaranya walaupun dia tidak mau.
1. Chapter 1

aku berjalan untuk pergi kesekolah. Aku pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Meman di semua vocaloid itu..ada kembaranya..tetapi 1 orang, yaitu, Gumi. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantunya tetapi sayangnya ia menolak.

"Luki tumben datang duluan!" kataku sambil menaruh tasku.

"Iya dong! Maaf ya gak bisa bareng!" kata Luki.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku melihat ke Gumi. Gumi sepertinya ngiri denganku karena aku berbicara dnegaan sodara kembarku. Aku langsung pergi untuk ke Gumi.

"Gumi..kamu kenapa?" tanyaku

"A..aku, gak apa-apa kok..!"

"Ahh..bohong! kamu kayaknya ingin mempunyai sodara kembar" kataku meyakinkan.

"Tid..tidak kok!"

"Ahh yasudah aku pergi ya!"

"Iya.."

Aku langsung duduk karena bel belajar berbunyi aku anak yang paling pintar di kelas. Aku senang tahun kemarin aku mendapat ranking yang bagus! Tetapi aku belum tenang kalau Gumi belum mempunyai sodara kembar.

.

.

Di kantin.

Gumi selalu sendirian…sepertinya dia sedih karena tidak punya kembaran. Aku mulai menyapa Gumi.

"Gumi! jangan sendian terus dong!" kataku.

"Ahh! Suka-suka aku dong!" kata Gumi dengan nada marah.

"Ayo dong! _Please!_"

"Apaansih!"

Gumi mendorongku sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Aku langsung membangkitkan diriku.

"E…..maaf! aku gak sengaja!" kata Gumi yang akhirnya menolong.

"He..eh! gak apa-apa kok!"

"Tapi aku merasa ber-"

"Sudah ya! Aku pergi dulu!" kataku.

Aku langsung pergi ke ke kelas untuk meminum _pop iceku _yang tinggal setengah karena terjatuh. Aku melihat Gumi masih menyindiri di kelas. Dimana-pun Gumi menyendiri sambil muka sedih. Aku kasian dengan Gumi..bagaimana aku bisa menolongnya? Mana mungkin! Aku tidak boleh memaksanya!

.

.

Di taman.

"Mmm..kira-kira aku harus berbuat apa ya?!" kataku berbicara sendiri.

"Aha! Aku buat kembaranya Gumi aja deh! Aku kasihan sama Gumi! dari pada dia sendiri terus!" kataku lagi.

Aku langsung pergi kerumah dan menggunakan komputerku untuk membuat kembaranya si Gumi. berjam-jam aku membuatnya. Begitu susah..!

"Huh! Selesai!" kataku lega.

"Ha..halo! siapa namamu?" kata Robot itu yang baru kubuat.

"Na..namaku Luka megurine! Aku akan mengasih namamu…Gumo! Mau tidak?!"

"Aku mau..! tetapi nanti aku sekolah dimana?"

"Kamu akan sekolah bersamaku dan tinggal bersamaku!"

"Terimakasih!"

Aku mengajaknya untuk kekamarnya.

Keesokan harinya…..

"Halo..Na..nama sa..saya..Gu..Gumo"

"_hehe…berhasil!"_ kataku dalam hati.

"_kok bisa kembar sih!?"_ kata Gumi dalam hati.

"Sekarang kamu duduk di sebelah Luka" kata bu guru.

"Ba..baiklah!"

.

.

Saat jam pulang.

"LUKA! TUNGGU!"

"Ohh tidak!" kataku pelan.

"I..iya?!" kataku lagi.

"Kamu ya! Yang buat! Gumo!" kata Gumi.

"Ng..nggak!"

"Bohong! Dari tadi bareng dia kan! Dibandingkan Luki! Luki jadi ngiri tahu!"

"He..eh! gak!"

"Bohong!"

"Se..sebenarnya.." kataku.

Gumo melihatku, dan Gumo langsung menolongku.

"STOP! Jangan marah-marah dengan Luka!"

"Uhh!"

"Dia kan yang buat aku! Biar jadi kembaran ka.."

Aku harus menutup mulut Gumo.

"Hah!? LUKA!"

Bersambung;…..


	2. Bab 2

aku berjalan untuk pergi kesekolah. Aku pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Meman di semua vocaloid itu..ada kembaranya..tetapi 1 orang, yaitu, Gumi. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantunya tetapi sayangnya ia menolak.

"Luki tumben datang duluan!" kataku sambil menaruh tasku.

"Iya dong! Maaf ya gak bisa bareng!" kata Luki.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku melihat ke Gumi. Gumi sepertinya ngiri denganku karena aku berbicara dnegaan sodara kembarku. Aku langsung pergi untuk ke Gumi.

"Gumi..kamu kenapa?" tanyaku

"A..aku, gak apa-apa kok..!"

"Ahh..bohong! kamu kayaknya ingin mempunyai sodara kembar" kataku meyakinkan.

"Tid..tidak kok!"

"Ahh yasudah aku pergi ya!"

"Iya.."

Aku langsung duduk karena bel belajar berbunyi aku anak yang paling pintar di kelas. Aku senang tahun kemarin aku mendapat ranking yang bagus! Tetapi aku belum tenang kalau Gumi belum mempunyai sodara kembar.

.

.

Di kantin.

Gumi selalu sendirian…sepertinya dia sedih karena tidak punya kembaran. Aku mulai menyapa Gumi.

"Gumi! jangan sendian terus dong!" kataku.

"Ahh! Suka-suka aku dong!" kata Gumi dengan nada marah.

"Ayo dong! _Please!_"

"Apaansih!"

Gumi mendorongku sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Aku langsung membangkitkan diriku.

"E…..maaf! aku gak sengaja!" kata Gumi yang akhirnya menolong.

"He..eh! gak apa-apa kok!"

"Tapi aku merasa ber-"

"Sudah ya! Aku pergi dulu!" kataku.

Aku langsung pergi ke ke kelas untuk meminum _pop iceku _yang tinggal setengah karena terjatuh. Aku melihat Gumi masih menyindiri di kelas. Dimana-pun Gumi menyendiri sambil muka sedih. Aku kasian dengan Gumi..bagaimana aku bisa menolongnya? Mana mungkin! Aku tidak boleh memaksanya!

.

.

Di taman.

"Mmm..kira-kira aku harus berbuat apa ya?!" kataku berbicara sendiri.

"Aha! Aku buat kembaranya Gumi aja deh! Aku kasihan sama Gumi! dari pada dia sendiri terus!" kataku lagi.

Aku langsung pergi kerumah dan menggunakan komputerku untuk membuat kembaranya si Gumi. berjam-jam aku membuatnya. Begitu susah..!

"Huh! Selesai!" kataku lega.

"Ha..halo! siapa namamu?" kata Robot itu yang baru kubuat.

"Na..namaku Luka megurine! Aku akan mengasih namamu…Gumo! Mau tidak?!"

"Aku mau..! tetapi nanti aku sekolah dimana?"

"Kamu akan sekolah bersamaku dan tinggal bersamaku!"

"Terimakasih!"

Aku mengajaknya untuk kekamarnya.

Keesokan harinya…..

"Halo..Na..nama sa..saya..Gu..Gumo"

"_hehe…berhasil!"_ kataku dalam hati.

"_kok bisa kembar sih!?"_ kata Gumi dalam hati.

"Sekarang kamu duduk di sebelah Luka" kata bu guru.

"Ba..baiklah!"

.

.

Saat jam pulang.

"LUKA! TUNGGU!"

"Ohh tidak!" kataku pelan.

"I..iya?!" kataku lagi.

"Kamu ya! Yang buat! Gumo!" kata Gumi.

"Ng..nggak!"

"Bohong! Dari tadi bareng dia kan! Dibandingkan Luki! Luki jadi ngiri tahu!"

"He..eh! gak!"

"Bohong!"

"Se..sebenarnya.." kataku.

Gumo melihatku, dan Gumo langsung menolongku.

"STOP! Jangan marah-marah dengan Luka!"

"Uhh!"

"Dia kan yang buat aku! Biar jadi kembaran ka.."

Aku harus menutup mulut Gumo.

"Hah!? LUKA!"

Bersambung;…..


End file.
